


greens, beans, potatoes, tomatoes

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: Tomatoes are William and Even’s “always”.





	greens, beans, potatoes, tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> guys I'm the biggest willeven stan omg this is my first fic and I just love them so much
> 
> credit to Mikki (skamfairy) for the plot, Megan (valtermeme) for asking me to write it, Aurora (evyisaks) for the description, and everyone else in skamfiction who helped and supported me through this <3

Even walks into the supermarket with only one thing in mind. He’s making spaghetti for dinner tonight, for a group of his friends, and he needs to get every ingredient on his list to make it perfect. He glances down at the sheet of paper in his hand; ground beef, onion, garlic, bell pepper, tomato sauce, tomato paste, spices, spaghetti noodles, and finally, tomatoes. Should be easy enough.

He breezes through the aisles, picking out the best ingredients he can find, no matter the cost. He spends at least fifteen minutes sorting through bell peppers, and at least ten more picking the perfect garlic clove. Perhaps it’s a bit much, Even really shouldn’t expect everything to be perfect, but he does. It’s a standard he holds himself to.

Once he’s checked everything off of his list, he turns around in the produce aisle, away from the garlic cloves, and practically beams at the sight of a perfectly sculpted tower of tomatoes on display across the room. Better yet, there’s a perfectly ripe and plump one on top, shinier than a man’s bald head. It’s perfect. Even needs perfect. He practically runs over to it, nearly knocking over small children and an elderly woman as he goes. This feels like his destiny, getting this tomato.

It’s glinting beautifully in the harsh white lighting of the supermarket when Even reaches it, lifting himself on his tiptoes to curl his fingers around it. At the same time that the stem presses into his palm, cold fingers mix with his, like roses on a trellis. Even pulls on the tomato, but the mystery hand pulls back, and they get in a tug-of-war. They knock over a lot of tomatoes, and the stranger’s groceries spill everywhere, but neither of them let go.

“This is mine,” Even says, “I saw it first!” More tomatoes fall over, finally giving them a clear view of each other without a pillar of scarlet tomatoes in their view. When Even lays eyes on the tomato thief, his eyes nearly pop out of his head. The stranger is clearly the coolest guy in third year, and probably drives a really cool jerk-off car, and Even needs to know who this guy is. “Um, hi.”

The stranger nods. “Hi. This is my tomato.”

“No, it isn’t! I saw it first.”

“Yeah, but my sister died in a car crash, so.”

Even blinks. “Oh. Well, I’m sorry about that, I guess. But I really need this tomato, for the spaghetti I’m making for my friends tonight. Do you need it for anything?”

The boy nods. “Yeah, I’m making a BLT later.”

Even curses in his head. Making a BLT was a perfectly valid reason to want this specific tomato, but so was making spaghetti, Even thinks. “You know, we’re practically holding hands, and I don’t even know your name. I’m Even.”

“William,” the boy says, tightening his grip around Even’s hand. Even wants to warn him that he’s going to smash the tomato, but his breath is hitching in his throat at the sparks that William’s touch gives him. He’s never felt this way about anyone before. “As hot as you are, I can’t let you have this. There are a ton of refugees out there who don’t have food, you know. I care a lot about the refugees.”

Damn. Another good argument. “I care about them, too,” Even protests, a weak attempt at regaining his cool points with William. He desperately wants this guy to like him, because clearly the opinion of this third year boy with his hair falling halfway out of his hoodie means more than anything else ever. Even can’t believe he existed without knowing this boy.

William hums. “I’m sure you do. Enough to give me this tomato?”

“No,” Even says. William’s expression barely changes, and Even’s already hard in his pants at how hot this guy is. “But enough to invite you to come over and eat spaghetti with me. I’ll ditch the guys and we can have a date.” He bites his lip, feels his cheeks turn the color of the same tomato they were holding between their hands, a symbol of the love they already have between them.

“Sure,” William agrees. “But I won’t let go of the tomato, because then I’d have to let go of your hand. And I don’t want anyone thinking you’re single.”

“But I am single?”

“You’re mine,” William says, and Even swoons. This guy knows all the right things to say.

They leave together, after paying for the ingredients. They hold hands across the tomato for the whole tram ride back to Even’s, sharing light kisses the whole way. Both of them are reluctant to let Even cut the tomato in order to make the spaghetti, so they don’t, and instead set it on the counter to be admired.

When the spaghetti is done, Even makes three plates. One for William, one for himself, and one for the tomato. It’s the least he can do, when the perfect tomato brought him to his soulmate in the middle of a supermarket at 7pm on a Thursday night.

“You know,” William says, around a tomato pasty kiss, “the feelings that arise don’t necessarily mean I’m gay.”

Even shakes his head, smiling. “No. And that’s okay. As long as you, me, and our tomato are happy, that’s all that matters.” He reaches to put his hand on the tomato, and William grins, placing his hand over it too. They squeeze each other's fingers so hard that tomato juice starts coming from the tomato, coating their fingers in it. William just leans down to lick it up, and Even falls in love all over again.

Even holds himself to a standard of perfection, and William is the most perfect thing he could’ve ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: thetomatoes


End file.
